User talk:Gregory Exploit
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pocket God Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Glitches page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JSquish (Talk) 01:53, July 2, 2011 I consider myself the #100 or so Pocket God fan. I have a level 14 Pocket God Facebook account (pretty much the only reason I go to Facebook is Pocket God), all Idols in the original Pocket God with no hints, and I got Journey to Uranus lately! Of course, I don't have the comics... ah well, can't be #1 at everything, ya know. Gregory Exploit 03:28, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, its great to have someone else helping out this wiki and thanks for stopping the vandalism it gets kind of annoying around here it happens every once in a while. Oh and report the wiki contributer to JSquish, JSquish can ban people. IPod Fan 15:10, July 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I got the IP address (oops, it's not a user!) Just checked he's blocked for a year! Go community! Gregory Exploit 23:58, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Make sure you have the right IP address, if it ends in 108, it's mine when I forget to login before going crazy with editing and expanding! If it ends with 190, it's the vandal! Gregory Exploit 00:10, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Removed Hey, Just thought I should let you know that the vandal you reported with the IP '58.169.165.162' who was replacing content with rather inappropriate things has been blocked. Pocketcow 05:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks! I like to think of myself as a Wikioog Police Officer :P But just a minor amount of misinformation (Like Robot Sword) is tolerable, just this degree of vandalism gives you the possibility of being blocked. Gregory Exploit 18:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Where have I been Hello, Gregory E., and thank you for all your editing. As to the question of where I have been, I took a break from editing for a little, as it gets tiring when all i do is edit. However, I promise I will continue editing, and am happy to see new faces such as your own editing here. Regards, JSquish 01:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) That New User Yes, this new user (you know the one I am talking about, I'm not gonna go and copy and paste his name) is certainly causing trouble. If he keeps up these grammatical errors something will be done, but for now I will help you simply editing his work. JSquish 06:30, July 8, 2011 (UTC) You might wanna edit your user page, MacargoMan is a dormant editor, not an active editor. Thanks alot Thanks for welcoming me again Exploit. Have you seen my new page. check it now Ninja Pygmy Contest Thankyou, Hello Greg, Natiscool here. I want to thank you for welcoming me back to the Pocket God Wiki. I may have a play around with the colours, but I will see how the poll goes first, as people may still want the old one back. (I changed it to blue for now :P) Natiscool 05:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Police Force I think that your police force is quite a good idea, I will do some coding to try and implement this in with the wiki. I'll tell you what I'm doing as I go. Natiscool 05:34, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Another message from Natiscool Hey Greg, ok I found another colour and am coding it in. I won't be too long. Edit: Done, also I see you changed your voting. :P Natiscool 05:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC) P.S. What I'm thinking is making some templates for the 'force' and some other things. I basically take ideas from other wikis and put them into 'my' format. Glad you like it. I'm sure he will freak out, but yes, the next project will be the Police Force, and yes, I don't like white :P. Natiscool 05:48, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Harold; last I remember said that he couldn't edit as much as he used to. But maybe hes having a break, Oh and btw heres a teaser for the police. That's all I'll be doing for now, I'm having a break. Natiscool 05:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) LOL I didnt even notice, Good Night Natiscool 05:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Template Done! I have finished the police Templete. To add it to your page type Edit: Oh wow, I didn't see all of those errors. But I saw that you fixed it up. Thanks, Natiscool 09:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Police Force Team Hey Greg, I think that you should be the owner of the Task Force, as I wouldn't have much to work on it because I have a new project coming around for this Wiki and I will also be busy on the forums. I think that all the people you suggested would be a great idea. Natiscool 23:36, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Battle of the Wiki http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Zeldapedia:Temple_of_Courage - That's where I got the idea from Natiscool 05:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) New JTU update Hey, It's pretty fun, you can decapitate the zombie pygmies with an axe, they bop around on the screen without any of their limbs :P. You should try it as soon as you get your ipod back. Natiscool 07:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC) About the battle of the wiki, we already have 4 votes, so I think that it is going pretty well. Natiscool 07:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC)